Talk:Eileen
Appearances Someone's going to have to prove that Eileen was in Season 1, because she's not credited and has no lines. If it can't be done, the S1 info needs to be removed. --Proudhug 02:16, 25 June 2007 (UTC) : Among other things, I removed her Day 1 "content" because no one verified it; all it said was "minor worker at CTU. She was there for most of the day including the lockdown set by George Mason and Alberta Green's takeover". I also added a pic, since George clearly identifies her in the Day 2 pilot, and will go to add that uncredited appearance as well. If someone looks at the pic, and realizes that she is after all in Day 1, they can go and re-insert, with more details. 23:09, 15 September 2008 (UTC) :: Okay it turns out that she was in Season 1. I'm going to insert her appearances as I find them, with sufficient as appropriate for such a minor character so others can verify. 22:18, 25 September 2008 (UTC) : Chances are she's there throughout Day 3, too, since most of the same extras were used on the show for the first three seasons, like Berkin and The Man Behind Tony. --Proudhug 22:33, 25 September 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, I could've sworn that I saw her, or someone very similar to her earlier in Day 1, somewhere towards the end of the first half of the first series. -- Matthew R Dunn 22:55, 25 September 2008 (UTC) ::: Proudhug: "Man Behind Tony"? any pics of him on the wiki? Now you got me curious. 00:23, 26 September 2008 (UTC) : Not that I recall ever seeing. I don't think he's ever had any lines. He's just always in the background at CTU. His work station is directly behind Tony's in the first season. I think he's had the occasional close up, much like Eileen's that you just added. --Proudhug 00:42, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :: Check out Kevin (CTU). Can you tell if that's him! When Palmer walked into CTU, there was a dude behind Tony and I was 75% certain it was Kevin's actor. Now it sounds like the location you're mentioning. I didn't update Kevin's page because I wasn't sure enough. (For the record, the picture up there now is from Day 2 noon.) What do you think? 00:52, 26 September 2008 (UTC) : Holy friggin' crap, you're amazing! I'm pretty sure that's the guy. And yes, he got a close-up when Palmer walked in. I've got a list of a bunch of his appearances, so I'll add them in. How exciting! --Proudhug 00:56, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :: Isn't this fun? I love how in 3a-4a, 8:11 DVD time, Eileen is next to her other background counterpart, Kevin, and they exchange funny looks. Best cameo of them both ever. 10:17, 28 September 2008 (UTC) : Sorry, but which season do the two exhange "looks"? Andy 04:19, 27 October 2008 (UTC) :: Season 1. 05:06, 27 October 2008 (UTC)